


La Práctica Hace al Maestro

by Obsscure



Series: Harrython 2011 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harrython, Español | Spanish, Family, Fanfiction, Fest, Gen, Humor, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay algo en lo que Harry no es tan bueno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Práctica Hace al Maestro

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #05: _Harry Potter, el Niño que Vivió Para..._ , para la comunidad [harrython](http://harrython.livejournal.com/) en la celebración del 2011.

  


Harry Potter se encontraba en plena faena: estiraba, colocaba, forcejeaba, y volvía a recomponer; se secaba el sudor entre tanto. Algo no quedaba bien y estaba recibiendo audibles quejas por su trabajo deficiente. Llevaba ya algunas prácticas y si bien es cierto que había mejorado considerablemente, era obvio que estaba lejos de alcanzar el punto de perfección que se requería. A veces se desesperaba y resoplaba declarando que se necesitaba ser ingeniero o alguna de esas especialidades muggles para llevar a cabo tal cosa.

¿Cómo podían ellas? ¿Instinto?

Esas virtudes eran genéticas. No quedaba más que resignarse y seguir intentándolo.

Entonces recordaba y se daba ánimos.

Su lista de logros tenía varios guiones bajo el título y si bien no hacía alardes de ella a menudo, en situaciones así, se repetía mentalmente que era capaz de afrontar cualquier dificultad con éxito. Nada podía ser tan terrible como estar frente a Voldemort, ni nada era tan escurridizo como la Snitch en un partido lluvioso y en ambos casos había vencido, ¿Un brazo roto? ¿Dos Avadas? pff, _Esto_ era tortura y lo demás tonterías.

Un pliegue allí, un extremo allá y listo. Contempló su obra; no estaba tan mal. No había protestas al menos hasta el próximo turno y entonces estaría mejor preparado, podría jurarlo.

Podría no ser hábil, pero terco era un rato.

Harry levantó a su pequeño hijo y lo meció entre sus brazos.

Ya estaba cerca de incluir en su lista la leyenda: _Harry Potter vivió para cambiar pañales_.

~▣~


End file.
